ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The LEGO Dimensions Movie
''The LEGO Dimensions Movie ''is an upcoming live-action/computer animated family comedy-drama action-adventure time travel crossover film and it's based on the video game LEGO Dimensions. The film also included franchises that didn't appear in LEGO Dimensions, such as Adventurers, Nexo Knights, D''ragon Ball Z, LEGO Island, Ultra Agents, Fabuland, Classic Space, Overwatch, Naruto, One Piece, Ojamajo DoReMi'', Phineas and Ferb, The Matrix (through it was censored), Mad Max (through it was censored), Sword Art Online, Grand Theft Auto (through it was censored), ''Thomas the Tank Engine, Spongebob SquarePants, Invader Zim, Sailor Moon, The Muppets, James Bond ''and many others. (Except for Nintendo, PlayStation and Microsoft exclusive gaming franchises other than Scribblenauts and Minecraft) Summary In the world were Vortech came, he takes all over the LEGO Worlds, ranging from Green Hill Zone, Wumpa Island, Liberty City, Leaf Village, San Andreas, London, the New World, Gravity Falls, Oregon, Beach City, Aberdale, LEGO Island and among others, the heroes need help and you're gotta Need an EVEN Bigger IMAGINATION! Emmet, Sally Acorn and Steven Universe form an alliance with a truckload of Master Builders to defeat Vortech. Plot TBA Cast Live-Action Cast *TBA as Older Finn *Will Ferrell as The Man Upstairs Main Voice Cast *Chris Pratt as Emmet, Crash Bandicoot (speaking), Owen Grady *Tara Strong as Sally Acorn, Killgore *Kath Soucie as NICOLE *Kari Walgren as Lloyd Nebulon, Francine Nebulon, Velma Green *Josh Keaton as Sonic the Hedgehog, Various Teenage Male Fans/Gamers *Johnny Yong Bosch as Shadow the Hedgehog, Ichigo Kurosaki, Artemis *James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test, Fred Flintstone, Milo Thatch *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *David Gallagher as Riku *Tom Kane as Gandalf *Zach Callison as Steven *Estelle as Garnet, Pippin Reed *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst *Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl *Jennifer Paz as Lapis *Jess Harnell as Eggman *Will Ferrell as Lord Business *Gary Oldman as Vortech, Ignitus *Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius' Ghost *Will Arnett as Batman *Bruce Campbell as Ash Williams *Shawn Fonteno as Franklin *Michael Hollick as Niko Bellic *Andrew Bowen as Neo *Phil LaMarr as Morpheus, Jack *Jennifer Hale as Trinity, Flora *Caitlin Glass as Furiosa *Joe Sowerbutts as Harry Potter *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Daniel Craig as James Bond, Max Burns *Christopher Corey Smith as Agent Smith *J.Q. Quintel as Mordecai *William Sawyers as Rigby *Cree Summer as The Oracle, Vexus, Yzma *Maurice LaMarche as Cypher, Nitrus Brio, Clamps, Majisto *Bryce Papenbrook as Lazuto *Stephanie Sheh as Usagi Tsukuno/Sailor Moon *Cherami Leigh as Asuna, Minako Aino/Sailor Venus *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson, Spider-Man, Sasuke Uchiha *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley, Julie Kane, Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter *Cristina Vee as Coco Bandicoot, Rei Hino/Sailor Mars *Kate Higgins as Sakura Haruno, Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury *Robin Atkin Downes as the Merovingian, Prince of Persia, Doomsday *Ryan Potter as Hiro *Kyle Herbert as Ryu *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Dan Green as First Mate Rummey *Vincent Martella as Phineas, Tim *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Jason Ritter as Dipper *Kristen Schaal as Mabel *Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim *Rosearik Rikki Simmons as GIR *Andy Berman as Dib *Olivia D'Abo as Tak the Irken *Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater *Coleen Clinkenbeard as Luffy *Luci Christian as Nami *Tom Kenny as Spongebob, Ice King, Johnny Thunder, Peepers *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Wander *Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron, Douglas McNoggin *Helmut Bakaitis as The Architect, Claude Frollo *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Goddard, etc. *Matthew Liliard as Shaggy Rogers *Nolan North as Max, Dash Justice *Troy Baker as Batman (Videogame Universe), Solid Snake *TBA as Toni Cipriani *Spencer Rothbell as Clarence *Sean Giambrone as Jeff *Janice Kawaye as XJ9/Jenny Wakeman, Ami Onuki *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick, Kurt Blobberts *Roger Bumpass as Squidward, Professor Membrane *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs, Captain Redbeard *Shelby Rabara as Peridot *Jason Marsden as Tak *Patrick Warburton as Lok, Kronk *Rob Paulsen as Tlaloc, Party Juju, Carl Wheezer *Patrick Stewart as King Goobot *Maile Flangan as Naruto Uzumaki *Martin Short as Ooblar, B.E.N. *Sean Schemmel as Goku, Black Doom *Corey Burton as Brainiac, Hugo Strange, Saruman, etc. *Jeremy Shada as Finn *John DiMaggio as Jake *John Kassir as Jibolba *Lara Jill Miller as Julie *Greg Cipes as Kevin, Iron Fist, Beast Boy, Michaelangelo *Dee Bradley Baker as Chewbacca, Chao, Xenomorph, Travis the Dark Juju, Predator, Perry, Waddles, Numbuh 4, Dinosaurs, Aliens, Platypi, Bears, Mr. Fantastic, Cinnamon Bun, Dragons, etc. *Olivia Olson as Marcelline *Demetri Martin as Ice Bear *Eric Edlestein as Grizzly Bear *Bobby Moynihan as Panda Bear *Peter Capaldi as Twelfth Doctor *Craig Charles as David Lister *Christopher Sabat as Vegeta, Piccolo, etc. *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Christopher Lloyd as Doc Brown *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia, Chibiusa Tsukuno/Sailor Chibi-Moon, Cream the Rabbit *Patrick Seitz as Scorpion *Steven Blum as Sub-Zero, Reptile, Wolverine *J.B. Blanc as Bane *Adam West as himself, 66 Batman *Joseph May as Chase McCain *Kevin Michael Richardson as Big the Cat, Groot, etc. * Anymore cast and character voice ideas? New Master Builders More than 190 new master builders will appear in the film. Hero/Anti-hero Master Builders *Sally Acorn *Max Rockansty *Spongebob *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Tak *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Wander *Neo *Asuna *Peridot *Minako Aino/Sailor Venus *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha *Garnet *Amethyst *Ryu *Ken Masters *Furiosa *Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury *Monkey D. Luffy *Mordecai *Rigby *Nami *Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter *XJ9/Jenny Wakeman *Zim *GIR *Tak *Jibolba *Furiosa *Thor the Mighty Warrior *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy the Bee *E-123 Omega *Jim Hawkins *B.E.N. *John Silver *Cale Tucker *Akima Kunimoto *Milo Thatch *Kuzco *Kronk *Ami Onuki *Yumi Yoshimura *Ash Williams *T-800 Villain Master Builders *Agent Smith *The Architect *Dib *Plankton *King Goobot *Ooblar *Ludo *Lord Hater *Vexus *Smytus *Armagedroid *Killgore *Doomsday *The Merovingian *Cypher *Nitrus Brio *Tak the Irken *Tlaloc *Evil Ash *Scroop *Yzma *Julie *The Dahaka *T-1000 Rating Rated PG for rude humor, mild thematic elements and mild action. Differences Although the film is based on the game, it's an even bigger Multi-company crossover between LEGO, Warner Bros., Disney, FOX, Rockstar Games, Sega, Activision, Viacom, Marvel, DC, Universal and among others, there were many elements and franchises that didn't appear in the game. *Emmet from The LEGO Movie, Sally Acorn from Post-SGW version of Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog and Steven from Steven Universe were the main heroes in the film. *In the game, there were all of the franchises represented from years 1-4. However, in the film although all of the franchises that appear in the game appear, there were even ones that didn't appear in LEGO Dimensions. *Mortal Kombat appeared in the film as opposed being omitted in the game. **In fact, elements from the censored version were used. *Sonic the Hedgehog is voiced by Josh Keaton in the film instead of Roger Craig Smith. *The Worlds were even bigger. *In the game, Doctor Who, Jurassic World and China didn't get foundation elements but in the film they did. *In the film, the characters that the trio met help fight Lord Vortech. *The Doctor used the TARDIS to take off the heroes from various dimensions. *The Characters who kidnapped are Frodo, Robin and MetalBeard but Frodo didn't get kidnapped and his father was instead. **In addition, Vanilla takes Robin's place. *There were twice as many foundation elements as opposed to there were 13 foundation elements in the first year of the game. *Most of LEGO Original properties appeared in the film. *Lord Vortech gets help from even more villains across various worlds. Development When ''LEGO Dimensions ''became a hit, Christian Frates, a fan of various franchises wanted to do a movie based on the game, he along with Rebecca Sugar, Alex Hirsch and a few other Modern Cartoon creators teamed up to make a film based on it. In addition, Christian Frates also wanted to include much more mature franchises in the film, just like in ''Wreck-It Ralph ''which featured Kano, however, he confirmed that all of the mature franchises will be toned down for the film. In addition, J.Q. Quintel, the Voice of Mordecai, also wanted the final battle for the film to be even bigger than the game. It's confirmed that due to Disney franchises appearing in Year 3 (the Year originally planned for the 4th Disney Infinity game but cancelled) will appear due to Disney singing a contract with Warmer Bros. Interactive Entertainment and in addition, Xavier Mosley, a fan of 6 Cartoon Network shows, confirmed that he'll help doing the script for certain scenes. Planned Franchises Originally, Mario, Ratchet and Banjo were going to appear but due to console rivalry, they were scrapped although Mario's hat appeared as in-universe merchandise in the film. However, they would possibly appear in a possible sequel. Trailer Transcripts The LEGO Dimensions Movie/Trailer Transcripts Foundation Elements in the film *Kryptonite (DC Superheroes) *Infinity Stones (Marvel Superheroes) *Divine Stone of Returning Soul (Sword Art Online) *The Prophecy of Mewni Scroll (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Hyper Drive (Star Wars) *Crystal Skull (Indiana Jones) *Scrat's Acorn (Ice Age) *Randemonium (Scooby-Doo) *TARDIS Key (Doctor Who) *PKE Meter (Ghostbusters) *Thunder Blazz (Wander Over Yonder) *Ender Dragon Egg (Minecraft) *Elsa's Crown (Frozen) *Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Evolvo-Ray (Crash Bandicoot) *The Source (The Matrix) *The Offering Stone (A Bug's Life) *Candace's Cellphone (Phineas and Ferb) *TARDIS Key (Doctor Who) *The Staff of Dreams (Tak) *Rose Quartz's Gem (Steven Universe) *The Enchiridion (Adventure Time) *Necronomicon (Evil Dead/Army of Darkness) *Benson's Clipboard (Regular Show) *TBA Foundation Element *Night Howlers (Zootopia) *Microbot Remote Controller (Big Hero 6) *The Big One (Toy Story) *The Uni-Mind (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Flux Capacitor (Back to the Future) *Ruby Slippers (The Wizard of Oz) *Inamitate Carbon Rod (The Simpsons) *Time Code (Futurama) *TBA Amazing World of Gumball Foundation Element *TBA 2nd Regular Show Foundation Element *Krabby Patty Secret Formula (Spongebob SquarePants) *Plankton's Memory Book (Spongebob SquarePants) *TBA Watch Dogs Foundation Element *Scream Can (Monsters, Inc) *Mutagen Ooze (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *The Journals (Gravity Falls) *Orb of Chi (Legends of Chima) *TBA The Walking Dead Foundation Element *Dragon Balls (Dragon Ball series) *Project Titan (Titan A.E.) *The Map (Treasure Planet) *Davy Jones' Heart (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Shepherd's Journal (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *The Dude's Rug (The Big Lebowski) *Samurai Jack's Sword (Samurai Jack) *Zim's PAK (Invader Zim) *Identity Disc (Tron) *Chemical X (Powerpuff Girls) *Salvatore's Suitcase (Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City) *Ogel's Helmet (Alpha Team) *Golden Sword (Castle) *TBA (Nexo Knights) *TBA (Clarence) *TBA (Street Fighter) *Pizza (Looney Tunes/LEGO Island) *The Master Emerald (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shrink Ray (Jimmy Neutron) Quotes TBA Soundtrack #The Encounter (KH 2.5 Variation) Transcript ''Main Article: The LEGO Dimensions Movie/Transcript '' Trivia *The GTA characters will use terms such as "doggone it", "stinking" and "monkey fighting" to make it more humorous and family-friendly. **The same applied for all of the mature and darker franchises aimed at ages 16-18 that are represented in the film. *Sally's Post-SGW Variant will be used. Category:Sequel Category:LEGO Category:Action-adventure Category:Family Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Films Category:Crossovers Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Adventure Time Category:Movie 2017 films Category:Doctor Who Category:Ghostbusters Category:Universal Pictures